1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electrosurgical instrument and, more particularly, to a method of manufacturing jaw members configured for use with an electrosurgical forceps.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrosurgical forceps are well known in the medical arts. For example, an electrosurgical endoscopic forceps is utilized in surgical procedures, e.g., laparoscopic surgical procedures, where access to tissue is accomplished through a cannula or other suitable device positioned in an opening on a patient. The endoscopic forceps, typically, includes a housing, a handle assembly including a movable handle, a drive assembly, a shaft and an end effector assembly attached to a distal end of the shaft. The endoscopic forceps may utilize both mechanical clamping action and electrical energy to effect hemostasis by heating the tissue and blood vessels to coagulate, cauterize, seal, cut, desiccate, and/or fulgurate tissue. In particular, the jaw members operably communicate with the drive assembly to manipulate tissue, e.g., grasp tissue, and the jaw members have respective seal plates secured to the jaw housing of the respective jaw members to seal tissue.
Manufacturing the jaw members of the end effector, typically, is a complex and lengthy process. In particular, the intricate components of the jaw members are, initially, machined and, subsequently, assembled. As can be appreciated, this adds to the overall costs of the manufacture of the endoscopic forceps.